


When Two Minds 'Meld'

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, i love these two stupid smart nerds, i need more content with them, there's a little bit of huey and louie in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: When a busy scientist returns home, he expects something common. He doesn't expect to see his girlfriend watching television, with scrutiny written on her face.Since when did Gandra watch cartoons?
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	When Two Minds 'Meld'

“M’ma I’m home! And- oh hi Gandra!” Fenton hadn’t expected to see her seated criss-crossed on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn. Her focus was on the television, eyebrows crinkled as if this were a scientific experiment.

_Wait was that-_

“Are you watching Patos?” he asked incredulously. He never understood why his mother liked the show, and now Gandra too?

“Not really? I mean, the story’s too dramatic for my liking, and half the characters are lame,” Gandra sounded like a professional critic, and Fenton sighed in relief.

“Just don’t tell that to M’ma.”

“I already did.” It was a wonder she hadn’t been put through a shredder yet. Apparently she had dropped by to ask about their project since she had just come back from a job interview, and his mother had asked her to watch the show and tell her what happened.

“She had to attend a case immediately,” she said with a laugh, a trace of sarcasm in her voice, “That unlucky criminal obviously didn’t know her favourite show was on.”

Fenton chuckled, his eyes darting towards the television as he sat down beside her. There was a brief silence as they tried to watch the show.

“Gandra?”

“Yeah?”

“The offer to work on our science team still stands, you know.”

“Thanks Fenton, but I’m managing fine.” _I’m not,_ a voice deep down said, and Gandra suppressed it stubbornly.

“So... what do you watch?” she questioned instead.

“Documentaries and the occasional movie. I was never really the telly type.”

“No cartoons or serials, then?”

“No.” His answer had been simple, so he hadn’t expected her to suddenly turn towards him, clearly offended. Her expression turned dark as she leaned a little closer.

“Did you watch cartoons as a kid?”

“Of course!” She backed away a bit and her glare softened at his response.

“What about Tom and Jerry? How was that?”

“You mean the one with the cat and the mouse?” Gandra nodded, and Fenton couldn’t comprehend why she was being so serious.

“Personally, I found that show pretty boring.” _That was what she wanted to hear, right?_

_Wrong answer, Fenton._

“What do you mean it was boring?” she rambled, clearly worked up, “Sure, it didn’t follow physics or logic, but otherwise? It was a classic! Maybe some parts weren’t up to the mark, but it was hilarious in the silliest way possible, and you can’t complain!”

Fenton stuttered, confusion written on his face.“I-It just made no sense to me!” Gandra just grumbled in response, crossing her arms like an angry child who wanted a lollipop.

“That’s it,” she finally said, running a hand through her hair, “I’m not talking to you.”

“Wait, no, are we breakin-”

“ _No_ , no, Fenton. I just need time to get used to the fact my boyfriend never liked one of the _best shows of all time_.”

* * *

“Huey! It’s an emergency!”

“Oh no is it the Gizmosuit? Are you okay? Is everyone okay? Should I ask LP to detour-”

“No, no! Gandra hasn’t been talking to me for half an hour!”

“... Where is she?”

“Leaning on top of me so I can’t get up after putting a marathon of Tom and Jerry on the television... Huey? You there?”

“Hello, this is Louie speaking. Huey is hyperventilating beside me and I can’t tell if it’s because of your ‘emergency’ or because he has a scout meeting in the next five minutes. But don’t worry; I can hang up for him.” _Call ended._

**Author's Note:**

> People have their methods for handling reality, and this was my headcanon for Gandra.  
> (you can contact me @your-local-semi-nerd on tumblr )


End file.
